Home
by Believe733
Summary: max moves and finds out her neighbors arent all that bad


**I do not own maximum ride. Enjoy and review.**

The ride to our new home was slow. I mean out of all fifty great states they pick Delaware. Our house is really nice though it has three bedrooms and 2 bathrooms with a shower. Im so glad my mom had all the furniture already placed in the house.

This state didn't seem welcoming. The sky seemed black with all the storm clouds and the thunder was load and annoying. "Max are we there yet?" asked my little sister angel. "No honey no yet" I was wondering the same thing. "Welcome home everyone" my mom said from the front seat.

The moment we got inside I found my room, plopped on my bed, and went to sleep. I woke up to the smell of warm salty bacon. I ran downstairs and ate. I heard the doorbell ring, "I'll get it!" I screamed. "Um. . . Hi", I say. When I opened the door there was a boy there. He had black hair that almost covered his eyes which were a dark brown and he was wearing all black.

"Hey," he says quietly. Awkward. "Uh, I live next door" pointing towards his house, "and my mom just wanted to give you guys these to welcome you to the neighborhood, I guess", he says, uncomfortably looking down frequently. "Oh okay, thanks," I say, taking the cookies with subtle appreciation. "Uh alright, I'll see you later then," he says, stepping off of the porch. I smile, surprised. "Thanks." I say. I wondered what that was about. Maybe I would get along with the new neighbors, after all.

"Hi my mom baked this cake to welcome you here we're your neighbors, and my name is Fang." He said. "Thanks my name is Max" "Well I'll see you around" he said while handing me the cake. I wonder if he goes to my new school.

I hate Mondays. I slowly climbed out of my bed to get dressed. I put on a blue shirt that says I'm kind of a big deal and put on black skinny jeans. I put my hair up in a sloppy bun and headed out. When I got to my new school everyone stared at me like I was some mutant freak.

I looked at my table and found my name tag. When I looked at the others I saw one that said fang. I wonder if it was the guy I met yesterday. All of a sudden a girl walked up to me and said, "What type of name is that maximum?" I didn't reply because on my first day of school I didn't want any trouble.

It turned out that the guy that sat next to me was also my neighbor. He had a black polo on and black skinny jeans on. This kid sure loves black. His hair was still damp from the shower I guess. He had nice muscles and was a little taller than me.

"Are you done yet?" he asked me "you know if you took a picture it would last longer." "Oh sorry" I mumbled embarrassed. "Your max right?" Fang asked me. "Yeah" I said back "I just moved here two days ago." He nodded and packed his bag. I did too. My first period was science, oh joy.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" fang asked. "Sure why not" I said back. Just like that my day was better. At lunch the same girl that insulted me earlier came back for round two. So when she says the same thing I kick her feet out from under her and put her in a head lock. Bet ya thought I couldn't do that.

"What the hell?" she shouts, struggling. I hold her there with my body weight, leaning on her. "Listen here." I whisper in her ear. "I am not the girl you want to mess with get it." "Max?" I hear a voice call from behind me.

I drop her, and pure shock is written all over her face. I turn around and Fang is there, smirking. "Nice job." After school was done Fang walked me home. As I was walking I tripped and fell. I fell right on top of fang. I'm looking into his deep, black eyes, when I suddenly realize how close we are. His nose is just about to touch mine. Whoa. This is getting a little weird, even for me. I pull back, surprised. There's a blush creeping up my cheeks. What the heck? I never blush.

Then I realize how impossibly clique this is. How many books and movies has this almost exact scene been in? That's my life for ya. I clear my throat. "Sorry", he mutters, looking down at the ground with his hand on his neck. "Oh, um, no it was my fault; I think I'll just be going home now. See you." I kind of walk at a fast pace into my house, without looking back at Fang. What just happened?


End file.
